This invention relates to a connector configured so as to be protected from Electro-Static Discharge (ESD).
For example, a connector which is configured so as to be protected from ESD is disclosed in JP-A2000-516028 (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,169 (Patent Document 2), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 83, the connector of Patent Document 1 comprises a plug (land) made of an insulating material, a shell made of a metal and a wire made of a metal. The plug (i.e. insulating body) is surrounded by the shell so as to be apart from the shell. The plug has a mating-side end which is formed with a ditch. The wire is held in the ditch so as to be connected to the shell.
As shown in FIG. 84, the connector of Patent Document 2 comprises a fin made of an insulating material and a wire made of a metal. The fin (i.e. insulating body) has a mating end which is formed with a ditch. The wire is held in the ditch so as to be connected to a shell (not shown) made of a metal.
The connector of each of Patent Document 1 and 2 is thus configured so that the connector is protected from ESD. For example, when a user having static electricity moves its finger to the mating end of the insulating body, the static electricity is grounded through the wire. Accordingly, the connector (more specifically, signal contacts of the connector and circuits connected to the signal contacts) is protected from the static electricity.
By the way, a connector is used in various electronic equipments. For example, a connector is used in a docking station which is configured to be connected to a portable information device such as a notebook PC (Personal Computer), a slate PC, a tablet terminal or a smart phone. The connector of the docking station is required to have a reduced size while comprising a power contact which supplies an electric power for charging the portable information device.
However, the power contact generally has a large size as compared with the signal contact. When the connector comprising a power contact (for example, the connector of the docking station) is required to be protected from ESD, it is necessary to prevent the power contact from enlarging the connector.